un autre monde dans sa tête
by ylg
Summary: l'enfance de Kurt s'est déroulée entre le monde bizarre du cirque et le monde imaginaire qu'il s'est construit à partir de livres et de films glanés au cours du chemin. ses débuts dans le "vrai monde", au final, étaient peut-être aussi imaginaires...


**Titre : **un autre monde, dans sa tête  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Uncanny X-Men, Excalibur (1st series)  
**Personnage : **Kurt Wagner  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à la maison Marvel, et ça fait un paquet de gens qui peuvent réclamer des droits, mais pas moi.

**Thème : **"sur la route" pour 6variations

**Notes**/Éléments de continuité utilisés (entre autres) :  
Excalibur #minus1  
Uncanny Origins #8  
Amazing Spider-Man #161-162  
Nightcrawler (3rd series) #7-12  
J'ai un peu décroché des comics il y a environ un an ; si depuis on a eu droit à une nouvelle continuité rétro-active sur le passé de Kurt et que ça fiche cette fic en l'air, je veux bien qu'on me mette au courant.

oOo

Le cirque '_Der Jahrmarkt_' regroupe une famille de monstres, soit de naissance et que l'on exhibe, soit par travail, dont les capacités hors normes sont le fruit d'un entraînement.  
Tous plus ou moins des monstres ou pas, Kurt a quand même remarqué très vite qu'il ne ressemble à personne d'autre. On ne parlait pas encore de mutation à l'époque ; comment Margali pouvait-elle affirmer avec tant d'aplomb qu'il était aussi humain que vous et moi, juste un peu différent dans son apparence ? Certains ont pensé que comme sorcière elle flirtait assez avec les démons pour considérer que si elle en élevait un comme son fils c'est son éducation qui en ferait un humain, peu importe sa naissance. On ne saura jamais. Personne ne questionne Margali Szardos sur de tels sujets, même pas ses propres enfants.

Malgré l'amour dont sa mère adoptive l'entoure et le cadre hors normes dans lequel il a grandi, se faire accepter sans conditions par tous a parfois été difficile.  
Kurt s'est réfugié dans un monde imaginaire avec des héros dont les différences sont fantastiques, vivant des aventures formidables, où l'on se fiche de son apparence ou au contraire on l'aime pour ça, où les actions priment sur tout le reste.

Cape et épée, pirates, ce qu'il trouvait selon les périodes, selon les projections cinéma dans les vieux théâtres reconvertis, dans les vieux romans d'aventures glanés ici ou là et selon son humeur au fil du temps. Il s'est construit un monde bourré d'idéaux chevaleresques, et d'actes plus discutables aussi. Il était assez candide pour décider que rien n'est grave si les héros ont le coeur pur, aucun acte ne les entachera. Dans cette optique, ça devrait être l'intention qui compte, toujours, le statut de "héros" affranchit des limites dans lesquelles d'autres seraient condamnés. Défenseur des opprimés, défenseur de soi-même, de son honneur et de ce qu'on tient pour cher... les nobles objectifs de ces héros ne manquent pas, il existe quantité de fins pour justifier encore plus de moyens.

Ce monde est peuplé de héros sans attache fixe, qui emportent leur coeur avec eux avec eux au lieu de le clouer à un lieu précis. Par cela, ils lui ressemblent. C'est pratique de s'y identifier. Il a l'impression d'avoir choisi la vie qu'il mène et à travers ses rêves, trouve que c'est la plus belle qui soit, au lieu de désirer une "normalité" qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas obtenir.

Plus tard, au fil de ses voyages dans le monde réel comme imaginaire, il se diversifie. Il connaissait déjà les personnages qu'on a dépossédés de leur passé, et il découvre autre chose maintenant : ceux qui avaient des attaches et les ont rompues eux-mêmes, des chaînes dont il fallait se libérer pour courir après la liberté. Lui-même n'en a pas, avec le cirque qui bouge constamment. Il est déjà libre, pense-t-il à ce momen-là.  
Toute sa vie et son enfance, il l'a passée à errer. Le cirque suit un chemin précis à propos duquel il ne se pose aucune quesiton, il suit le mouvement.

Et le mouvement définit le temps, qui passe bien vite. Voici déjà l'adolescence, les premiers émois. Le rêve de l'enfance part en morceaux. Jimaine étouffe sous la tutelle de sa mère, Stefan est dévoré d'une jalousie nouvelle, Kurt... Kurt rêve encore, différemment.  
Il sait qu'il a toujours été très différent de Jimaine, physiquement, et ça ne les a jamais empêchés de se sentir aussi proches que des vrais frère et soeur... voire peut-être même plus. Il l'aime, c'est sûr. Quant à savoir de quelle manière exactement, il ne s'était encore jamais posé la question.  
Margali ne dit rien. Stefan lui en veut mais refuse de lui en faire part. Il faudra qu'il fasse son apprentissage de la vie seul.

À revoir encore les oeuvres dont qu'il croyait avoir l'habitude, il découvre maintenant de nouvelles lectures possibles, cachées entre les lignes, qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquées jusque là.

Et il s'ouvre à de nouveaux genres, aussi. Un nouveau livre lui tombe par hasard dans les mains. Un autre style de classisque. On the road de Jack Kerouac. Voilà qui ne ressemble à rien de ce qui l'intéressait jusque là, ça présente un tout autre type d'aventure et de voyage initiatique. Un que n'importe qui pourrait accomplir en s'en donnant la peine, un qui se déroule dans le monde "réel". Les Amériques, c'est loin, ça fait rêver. ça représente encore un monde à part, d'une certaine manière. Mais...

Stefan, qui a tenté de le lire avant lui, renifle dédaigneusement au choix de son petit frère.  
« Mais pourquoi donc ? »  
Il marmonne qu'il n'aime pas le personnage de Dean, que ce type a mauvais genre et que Sal aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le suivre.  
À la grande surprise de Kurt qui ne voit en lui que le déclencheur d'un voyage initiatique, un adjuvant, ne lui trouve rien de louche, rien de répréhensible. (Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard peut-être, devenu moins naïf, finira-t-il par comprendre l'ambiguité de leur relation. Pour l'instant, il n'en est rien. Toutes les oeillères ne sont pas encore tombées.)  
Il ne voit dans cette épopée qu'un hymne à la recherche de la liberté (sans voir tout le côté contestataire, rejetant l'ordre établi, et qui pourtant s'infiltre en lui).

Un autre rejet s'amorce : Jimaine commence à considérer ce point mobile comme une cage. Elle parle de le quitter. Pour voir le monde.  
"Comme si on ne le voyait pas déjà ? s'étonne Kurt.  
- Non, c'est le monde qui vient nous voir. Et je n'aime pas ce qu'on lui montre."  
Pour la première fois, Kurt ouvre un oeil critique sur le spectacle permanent qui l'entoure. Les idées nouvelles de sa soeur lui donnent à réfléchir. Pour elle, ça ne sont encore surtout que des paroles en l'air, elle ne le pense pas vraiment et n'osera pas plus, dans l'état actuel des choses. Pour lui, un travail de fond commence. Il ira. Et s'il part, alors là, elle le suivra, oui.

Peu après, on lui propose, à lui, lui seul, de tout quitter et de partir voir ailleurs. Il n'est plus question d'autres mondes, d'autres époques : ce rêve-là, c'est du concret. Il suffit de traverser un océan pour le toucher. Aujourd'hui, c'est chose facile. La décision ne dépend que de lui.

Cette offre recèle quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas bien mais l'inconnu présente un attrait certain. Ça le fascine, même. Quelque chose derrière tout ça qui l'appelle. Il croyait tout savoir du monde et s'aperçoit qu'il n'a jamais quitté son berceau. S'il part, il saura.

Mr Jardine lui promet le monde, un monde plus vaste que celui de son petit cirque de la Forêt Noire, un autre monde à l'autre bout de la terre, le Nouveau Monde, les images folles qu'il en a, les fortunes des Golden Boys, le Far-West, les feux de la rampe, et entre chaque représentation la route infinie, les grands espaces, à ciel ouvert, à perte de vue, la vitesse, quelque chose de si différent de ses petits trajets lents et cahotants dans ces vallées étriquées, en montagne, en forêt, de bourgade en petite ville que le temps a oubliées.

Il ne connaît encore qu'une Amérique de façade, un fantasme collectif, bien sûr. Il ignore tout des bleds perdus au milieu du maïs dont les habitants ne sortent jamais, comme des figurants d'un roman de Stephen King. (Ceux-là, il ne les a jamais lus.) Tout comme il ignore encore le côté si sombre des hommes, et l'horreur cachée derrière l'offre alléchante. Il saura bien assez tôt.

Pour l'instant, Jardine lui promet une place de choix dans son spectacle, faisant miroiter des chapiteaux immenses, le roi du trapèze, comme il faisait déjà mais en mieux, plus grand plus haut plus fort, la lumière et la gloire. S'il se décide, s'il accepte, tout cela sera à lui.


End file.
